Just A Game
by Lilachason
Summary: The boy will be his undoing. Everyone knows that, Rumple is willing to sacrifice himself for henry he always has been. But what if Pan had something that's worth so much more than his life. What would you do when faced with an impossible choice? Rumple must choose between his soul mate and his family his redemption. Can old habits really die? Will he do the right thing?
1. Chapter 1

H**ere's the deal deaire's I already have two diffrent stories going but I really really wanted to do this (Badly). So I have to decide which story is most imporant to you guys (I'm going to at least post the second chapter before I give up on this though) I want to be able to keep all of them up but if no-ones really reading them I have to be loyal to my other story's. One of them is a sqeal and they have followed me though a-lot.**

**Anyways DISCLAIMER-Yea was going to do something funny but then relized u r already sick of reading the A/N.**

**LAST THING I PROMISE- I'm really bad at spelling like REALLY REALLY REALLLY bad it's pathitic. I try very hard not to make any mistakes because I know how much it takes away from the story but in A/N/profile... YEA NOT PRETTY **

***Sigh just read the story**

Oh, it's just a cup."

Funny how small little sentence's like this will change who we are.

I suppose it wasn't the cup itself that changed me, No it definitely wasn't the cup. It was Belle the way she laughed at my jokes the way she was the only one who could make me better.

I think back to those months she spent at my castle those months that were so much better than the rest of my existence, changed me beyond all of my years spent alone ever could.

When we first kissed I was so scared much more scared than I am now (Which is odd considering I'm about to die) Electricity had pulsed though me in a way it never had with Melia. I felt myself let go like I hadn't been able to in centuries.

" You were freeing yourself" I can still hear her voice calling me out in the way no-one else had.

I smil

I twirl the cup in my hands, Around and around the familiar feel bringing a strange calmness over me.

I look around to see Belle sitting by the tree well not my Belle merely an illusion but it's as close as I'm going to get. I get up and walk over to her allowing myself just a few more minutes of happiness.

"Rumple, What have you gotten yourself into" I hear her words but all I can focus on is the sound of her voice even in my finale moments making me better than I could ever be alone.

"You knew all along this was what was going to happen." I whisper.

"No I really didn't." She brushes her hand against mine and I'm surprised to feel something concrete perhaps it's because I'm about to pass from this world.

"You didn't think I would be able to do it." For some reason I'm hurt.

She puts her hand on my leg and again I feel it.

She puts her hand on my leg and again I feel it something.

"You shouldn't have done it in the first place." She insists

"The boy will be free." I smile for I've finally done something worth while.

"Pan will kill you." She's shouting now.

"I know" I'm surpised that she's showing emotion after-all she's simply a illusion showing me what I want to see.

"You know?! Don't you see I'm never going to get over you! Your choseing a stranger over me! How could you!"

I narrow my eyes to slits then throw her against a wall and watch her change into the man who took my grandson.

"Pan" I growl my fury growing with each passing moment

"Hello Dark One how nice to see you again" He slips from under my grasp and is behind me in a puff of smoke

"HOW DID YOU FIND OUT ABOUT HER" I scream as I whirl around to face him.

"I hate to answer a question with a question but how did you know it was me and not her."

"Belle's not here dearie" I feel the familer dark anger course though me but I must controll it, Belle would want me to controll it.

"Oh I know, You left her back in what was it Storybrooke but that's not what I meant. How did you know it wasn't just an illusion again." He smirks as if we are mealy two friends talking.

I don't answer I can't he knows about Storybrooke he knows where she is.

"Alright how bout we play a guessing game, I'll go first I guess that Belle is very important to you and you wouldn't want anything to happen to her. Am I right?"

Before I know what's happening I have Pan pinned against the tree my hands at his thought.

"I swear to God Pan if you touch her I will rip your heart out." My hands are shaking in I don't know what rage, fear.

Then he disappears

" DAM IT" I curse kicking the tree in frustration.

I'm completely powerless. Of course I can't do anything, Because once again he's gone slipped though my fingers.

Well I guess that's all part of the plan, I sigh as I summon my last hope.

"Hello shadow, I think you know what to do."

PAN PVO

I smile at the boy he's dancing with the other's just as I knew he would.

Also Rumple reacted to me even suggesting takeing Belle. Well reacted is a mild way of putting it I rub the spot on my neck where he squeezed.

Everything tonight is going as planned that doesn't happen very often. I lean back on the tree and feel a smug happiness roll though me.

If only I could have stayed like that for a while but it wasn't going to happen," Sir! Sir! " the lost boy pants franticly apparently to out of breathe to tell me what's so important.

" What, and please hurry I did not wish to be disturbed. " I roll my eyes in irritation

" The Dark One he has Henry. "

" What? " I ask not wanting to believe it.

" You want to explain to me how all of the lost boys lost the one thing of importance to IN THIS BLOODY CAMP. " I'm shouting by the end the coward shrinking back into himself.

" It was his shadow sir, None of us could see it and when ever we tried to stop him our blades simply went though it. You use the same thing to bring childr- ah new solders. "

I grab his shirt." Never compare me to that thing do you understand me."

I let go quickly I'm not truly angry the fun part of the game has just begun.

BELLE PVO

I lay on Rumple's bed sobbing I followed the list and conceled the town.

I'll never see him again yet something keeps me holding onto nothing.

BANG! The door fly's open and I whip my head off of the pillow it see a boy standing in the door way.

**Gee who could it be I wonder (; **

**ALSO BOUS PONTS TO ANYONE WHO SPOTS THE SONG REFENCE IN THERE.**


	2. Chapter 2

**SO I'm putting this on all of my stories.**

**O.K the truth is I REALLLY need to prioritize I have three diffrent storys going at once and don't want to get rid of any of them but with school and stuff well **

**if people don't really enjoy them I just can't keep them going soooo it's up to you guys.**

**Would you rather me finsh this story or focas on the other ones. (Like I said don't WANT to get rid of any of them)**

**So.. yeah I guess tell me what you think and I'll go write some new chapters **

**No matter what happens I will try to get at least one more chapter uploaded on each story**

**AND IF YOUR IT'S JUST A GAME I relize that's it's only one chapter but it's long and I shoul have more than one review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello deaires thanks for all the reviews and support here is the next chapter (HA SHORT A/N) I knew I could do it.**

**(:**

Rumple PVO

"Patience is power.

Patience is not an absence of action;

rather it is "timing"

it waits on the right time to act,

for the right principles

and in the right way."

― Fulton J. Sheen

I've always thought that I could wait, wait for the right moment to act. That is after all how I make deals, I wait until the other party is so desperate they have no choice. The difference between these situations of course is that I have nothing to lose, waiting for henry's family and my son to come back to there camp on the other hand. I've practically worn a hole into the ground by the time they get back. Emma rushes forward and grabs henry hugging him like he'll disappear if she lets go. Tears are streaming down the queen's face.

I look around for Bae dreading the moment he tells me to leave again but this time though this time I'll fight for him for Henry this time I won't be a coward.

He's standing by the tree with his arms crossed " Bae. " I start

" Don't" He cuts me off stalking over to me fire in his eyes.

" I told you to stay away from him. " He pokes his finger into my chest placing himself in front of henry. As if I'm going to hurt him. As if I could.

"I saved him" I growl.

" Yes and now you get to leave." I clench my fists, Fury is rising in me it doesn't matter what I say it doesn't matter what I do to change. They're still not going to trust me, They won't even give me a chance.

" I'm Staying and although I did want your approval son there is nothing you can do. I saved Henry. I'm the only one here powerful enough to protect him" Regina makes a scoffing noise. "And unless one of you have a brilliant escape plan I'm your only way off the island" That grabs their attention.

" You know I way off the island? " Snow steps forward as if by coming closer to me she comes closer to the solution.

" I do indeed" I look cautiously at Bae gauging his reaction.

" How " Charming asks. (It's like these two share a brain)

" Simple. We get Pan's permission" I twirl my cane this is the moment I've been dreading the most.

" Oh yeah and how do you plan on doing that" Emma stands up her arms still around Henry I can feel for her the lose of a child is heart wrenching I expect she won't let him out of her sight for a very long while.

" We need to make him chose between Henry and all of his lost boys. There is a spell similar to the flute he uses to entrance them. It will link all of them to a single object of our choseing" I pull out an amulet from my vest.

" How would we use this object" Regina eyes meet mine this is the area where we have some level ground ruthlessness.

" Think of it like a voodoo doll whatever happens to the lost boys" I brace myself for the worst part. " There is a catch however, Henry may be a lost boy and if this works Pan may decide he's not worth it."

" And" Regina asks in a bored voice already knowing what's coming.

" Pan doesn't like losing you se. He could end up killing anyone who isn't with us. "

Belle's PVO

I out my window, The same window I've looked out of as long as I can remember but I remember something else.

Rumplestlkin. He protected me, He was kind, I felt love. Pain. Getting shot over a orange line drawn in some kind of hard black soil.

The Dark castle, The library, A wheel, A deal.

"I will go with you forever" "Oh Darker, dearie much darker" " I don't want to see one spec of dusk gathering on any of these books" "You came back. "

" BECAUSE NO ONE NO ONE CAN EVER LOVE ME"

Words and memories tear though my brain like wildfire and they feel so real I want to reach out and grab them but I can't whenever I try to they escape resuming the pointless loop in my head.

I grab my temples and put my head between my knees I just want it to stop.

A tray is slid though the slit in the door, Although my stomach complains I don't go up and get it. Whenever I try it changes and morphs.

First it will be a plate full of thin watery soup horrible and disgusting.

Later if I become desperate enough to eat it it becomes a slice of bread and cheese not exactly appetizing but humane. I'll put that into my mouth only to have it turn into the wretched soup again nearly gagging me.

The asylum. The cell. Both prisons both because of her.

Tears begin to run down my face I try to stop them I don't want to show weakness.

Weakness in front of who? I sob.

" Make it stop" I beg. " Please just make it stop. "

Rumple's PVO

" Absolutely not" Snow shouts stepping forward

" Not a chance. "Her prince agrees

" I'm O. K with it" Hook says. Emma glares at him, Boy if looks could kill.

" I mean bad idea completely repulsive. " Is Captain Hook blushing? You know what I don't even want to know.

" It's the only way" I insist I'm right of course.

" We might want to consider it" Regina offers

" No. " Snow insists.

" What's more important the life of your entire family or a bunch of people who tried to kill you" Irritation fills me do these people think that I would be suggesting this if there was a different way.

" They are BOYS just like me. " Henry steps around his mother well both of them.

" They're nothing like you my boy" I insist.

" Then why do you say I might be a lost boy"

" I said if" I defend weakly

I hear a snap behind me and whirl around to see a lost boy walking toward us. Everyone whips out wepons shoving Henry behind them.

"I came to deliver a message from Pan" He smirks looking through everyone at Henry.

" Henry why did you leave us we we're having so much fun together. " Emma growls shoving Henry farther behind her.

" Get to the point" Charming waves his sword at the boy.

" It's for The Dark One" The boy tosses half a mirror at me.

" What is this" I ask.

" It's magic I believe you used it to communicate with Henry. "

I look down to see something that had haunted me though dreams and guilt.

Belle back in her own personal Hell the asylum.

**Dum Dum DUMMMM mawahahahahahahha what's he going to do I don't know you know who does that little review button down there**


End file.
